Numerous lotion applicators have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,555,196 to DeGarmo; 5,088,849 to Johnson et al.; 5,388,700 to Per-Lee; 5,568,669 to Godown; 5,615,962 to Staub and 5,659,916 to Beatty et al. and are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
The DeGarmo U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,196 discloses a tanning wand. A tanning wand for dispensing tanning oil and the like from a container is provided and consists of a housing having a pair of opposite extending end walls, a resilient roller rotatively mounted to the housing between the end walls, a tube having a threaded opening in bottom of the tube that mates with a threaded neck of the container, a T-shaped passage and a plurality of soft bristle brushes for directing the tanning oil through the housing onto the roller along an entire portion of a contact surface thereof, a stop cock for controlling the tanning oil flow through the T-shaped passage of the housing and a guard that snaps on the housing over the roller between the end walls.
The Johnson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,849 discloses an applicator for applying liquids to the human body. An applicator for applying a plurality of liquids, such as for tanning, at the same time to the human body. The applicator includes a handle and an applicator head at the top of the handle. The head receives a pad for contact with the body where the liquids are to be applied. The handle has at least two chambers for separately containing the liquids. The liquids are fed from the chambers to the applicator pad for application to the body upon contact with the pad.
The Per-Lee U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,700 discloses an applicator device. A device for applying skin treatment substances to the back of a person includes a manually grippable elongated shaft having a head formed thereon, and a plurality of contact pads, each selectively engageable with and disengageable from the head without damaging the head or pads. A first contact pad has a non-porous contact surface for applying relatively viscous substances to the skin of the person, a second contact pad has a porous contact surface for retaining relatively non-viscous substances for applying the relatively non-viscous substance to the skin of the person, and a third contact pad has a sisal contact surface for cleansing the skin of the person. Also, a fourth contact pad has an erose surface for gently scratching the person's back when rubbed against it. A bag is provided for holding the shaft and contact pads.
The Godown U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,669 discloses a lotion applicator. An applicator for use in applying lot on comprises a housing, a handle and an applicator pad. The housing is hollow so as to receive the handle therein when the handle is being stored. The applicator pad is attached to the housing and is used to spread lotion, such as suntan lotion, on one's back. The end of the handle has a locking ring, endplug or endcap that is designed to hold by friction the handle to the housing, either in the stored position with the handle in the housing, or in the extended position for use. The applicator pad has an annular depression to enable the pad to control the spread of the lotion. Lotion is spread toward the depression by the higher center and thus over the pad, but the excess lotion is confined to it by the higher edge of the pad. The present applicator will enable more efficient application of lotion by applying all of it rather than absorbing part of it.
The Staub U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,962 discloses a lotion applicator. A device for applying lotions, creams and similar substances to any part of the body, particularly to the back and other difficult-to-reach areas is provided. The applicating device comprises three basic components; a one-piece frame having an elongated handle portion at one end and a reservoir retaining means at the distal end thereof, a pressure applying lid having top, central and bottom portions and a removable flexible reservoir having a porous, permeable or perforated applicator surface. The pressure applying lid and retaining means are configured to interact thereby advancing the lotion through the applicator surface. The applicator surface has a convex curvature which is substantially identical to the curvature of the bottom portion of the pressure applying lid, thereby minimizing waste of the Let on.
The Beatty et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,916 discloses a lotion applicator. An improved handle relating generally to applicators for applying body lotions is provided, wherein the handle may be easily held and retained by a user with limited gripping strength or limited gripping ability due to arthritis and other physically challenging limitations, for instance. A preferred embodiment of the improved handle comprises a curved elongated shaft having a gripping portion integral to one end and a pivotal mounting port on for mounting an applicator pad to an opposing end. The gripping portion defines an orifice, preferably D-shaped, through which fingers or a thumb of a hand may be inserted for damping of the gripping portion between the fingers and the thumb. The gripping portion provides multiple subshafts separated by integral sidewalls. Retaining stability is provided according to the position that the user desires to maneuver the elongated shaft by cooperatively integrating the fingers, the thumb, and a waist portion of the hand around, within, against, or about the multiple subshafts, thereby to enhance retention of the gripping portion, and thus the handle, by the hand having limited gripping ability.